coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8540 (26th December 2014)
Plot Gary returns home after staying with a mate but Owen is immediately on his case again. Gail goes to Milan to visit Sarah. After his good spirits at Christmas, Steve is downbeat again. Steph tells Nick she needs help at the bistro. Sally puts everyone on their best behaviour to impress the Nazirs. The teenagers turn up at the cafe again and insult Hayley. Carla and Leanne see them off. Max acts up as he misses Kylie. Roy thinks the teenagers broke into his flat. Carla is worried about him. Owen warns Gary about making promises he can't keep to Faye. Michael volunteers to look after Max and Lily to give David a break. Gary finds a set of keys to the cafe in the bookies flat. The teenagers loiter outside the cafe and harass Roy when he leaves. Intimidated, he retreats inside and locks the doors. Tony is sick of Tracy's games. David tells Eva about Kylie leaving. She urges him to get Kylie away from Callum. Leanne helps out at the bistro at Steph's request while Nick is away. Sally is all set for the Nazirs arrival when she finds the sofa has disappeared. Tim admits that Kevin just loaned it to them for Christmas. Gary lets himself into the cafe and prises open the till, desperate for cash. Roy hears him from the flat and goes down to confront him, armed with a cricket bat. Not recognising Gary, Roy chases him outside and batters him to the ground. Sinead sees it happen and gets Chesney to call an ambulance. The Nazirs arrive at No.4 for dinner. Sally is too embarrassed to admit she doesn't have a sofa so Sophie gets rid of them by saying the house stinks. Nick asks Leanne to come back and work at the bistro full-time. She isn't sure. The police arrest Roy. Gary is kept in hospital overnight as a precaution but has no spinal damage. He requests no visitors, much to Anna's disappointment. David tells Audrey he hates Kylie. Sally is upset the neighbours think her house smells. To cheer her up, Tim, Sophie and Maddie decorate the living room, giving it a romantic vibe. She is cheered up. Leanne agrees to return to the bistro on the condition that she's the manageress and the place gets a makeover. Nick agrees. Anna blames herself for Gary reaching such a low ebb. Roy is put in a cell. Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Teenager 1 - Michael Hindley *Teenager 2 - Craig Taylor *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Doctor Biffen - Alastair Galbraith *Custody Sergeant - Peter Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and smoking shelter *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Reception *Weatherfield Police Station - Custody area and cell Notes *Episodes 8540 and 8541 were edited together to create this hour-long episode, transmitted at 7.00pm. *Jeff Hewitt-Davis was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Christian Knight as Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary has an unexpected encounter after trying to steal from the cafe till; and David makes an announcement in The Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,390,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns